El príncipe y el sirviente misterioso
by Danielle Mare
Summary: El príncipe Belphegor atrapa en su castillo a una persona que jamás había visto, se sorprende al darse cuenta de que su ranita preferida merodea su habitación y decide conocerlo más "profundamente" XD. YAOI BelxFran.


**holaaa a todos. El otro día me desperté temprano y me acordé de ésta historia que me habían contado cuando pequeña, y dije ¿qué tal si…? XD y entonces lo distorsioné un poco, un poco mucho XD, para que se adapte a Belphegor y Fran. Este es el resultado, aclararé algunas cosas…**

**-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD.**

**-Es un fic yaoi, si no le gusta el género mejor no lo lea (-.-')... porque hay HARD YAOI. **

**-Es un UA (universo alterno) y no necesariamente tendrán las mismas relaciones y roles que en el anime, sin embargo se tratará de mantener sus mismas personalidades.**

**NOTA SEGUNDA EDICIÓN:**

**Hola nuevamente, quería aclarar (solo por si acaso, digo yo, tal vez hay lectoras nuevas que recién van comenzando con este anime) que los personajes mencionados deben ser visualizados con las apariencias que tenían durante la temporada de la batalla contra Byakuran.**

**Lo único que quería decirles a las personitas que ya habían leído esta historia es que cambié el narrador de primera persona a tercera persona, y...bueno...creo que el principio es un poco lento, pero despúes se pone interezante (*.*).**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA…(^.^)**

* * *

**...**

**El príncipe y el sirviente misterioso**

_Por Danielle Mare_

Unos rayos de sol se colaron entre las grandes y delicadas cortinas de la lujosa habítación, iluminando el rostro de quien en un futuro no tan lejano se espera que reine esa región del mundo.

Arrugando un poco el entre cejo se despertó y dió un gran bostezo. Era muy temprano aún y no era usual que se despertara y mucho menos que se levantara a esa hora.

Así que ahí se quedó, mirando el blanco marfíl de su techo.

-_Ushishishi despertar temprano no es bueno para el príncipe.- _dijo con un poco de ironía para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, como no tenía sueño decidió levantarse. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Como era muy temprano, aún no había salido por completo el sol, supuso que la servidumbre debía de estar todavía durmiendo, refunfuñó por lo bajo creyendo que debía atenderse sólo.

Con mucho cuidado bajó las escaleras no queriendo que sucediera la misma situación que le había pasado la semana pasada, durante una pelea con su hermano Jill, estaban corriendo, Bel perseguía a su hermano escaleras abajo, se descuidó sólo un momento mientras apuntaba con sus cuchillas al cuello de su contrincante cuando se resbaló en un escalón fallando el tiro y callendo de una forma poco elegante el piso mientras su hermano se burlaba de él en su cara.

-_Ese maldito me las pagará...- _dijo recordando su humillación.

Cuando llegó al primer piso caminó por un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros con hermosas pinturas, el pasillo conducía a la cocina, en el trayecto pensaba que debería desayunarese día.

-_Se me antoja un poco de leche_...

En lo que se preguntó y se respondió abrió la puerta de la cocina con cero delicadeza azotándola contra la pared como era de costumbre, de inmediato pudo divisar y diferenciar una silueta familiar en ese lugar.

_-¿Mammon? Tan temprano aquí..._

-_Si joven príncipe, estoy preparando el desayuno de sus padres, ellos viajaran muy temprano hoy, y me dijeron que estarán fuera mucho tiempo._

Mammon era una mujer mayor con la cual se había encariñado mucho, siempre le preparaba la comida que le gustaba y nunca lo regañaba por nada.

Cuando era joven, Mammon era hermosa, pero desgraciadamente la atacó una enfermedad que le deformó la cara, nadie podía verla sin horrorizarse o sentir lástima, así que el rey y la reina ordenaron que usara una máscara para no verle el rostro y que pueda seguir trabajando allí. Ella tuvo un hijo el cual se supone heredó esa deformación, por lo que también ha tenido que usar una máscara toda su vida, él también trabaja en el castillo y el principe le ha obligado a usar un máscara con forma de rana para burlarse de él.

_-¿y su hijo ya se levantó?_

_-Sí está arreglando las cosas para el viaje de los reyes._

Bel miró su reflejo en el piso de loza, pensó con tristeza que jamás volvería ver el rostro de esta mujer que marcó su dulce infancia siendo la única capaz de acercarsele de manera tan familiar, se demoró unos segundos para volver en sí, y finalmente sentenciar...

-_tengo hambre._

_-Enseguida le sirvo su desayuno. _- dijo la sirvienta con su usual voz llena de seriedad.

Se sentó en la mesa a disfrutar lo que se le había servido. Luego de terminar se levantó y se fué a comenzar un día como cualquier otro, estudió junto a su hermano a cargo de un profesor particular, salió a entrenar su puntería lanzandoselas a todo lo que veía moverse, etc.

Ya estaba un poco aburrido de su vida, ultimamente no había pasado nada interezante y eso le fastidiaba.

En la noche se sentía perseguído y paranoico, porque Jill trató de matarlo...otra vez...

Así que decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir, entró a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta se sacó su polera quedando con el torso descubierto, se recostó sobre su cama fría tratando de relajarse un rato, cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos en el corredor fuera de su habitación.

-_Ese maldito Jill, pero no sabe que descubrí su plan de tomarme por sorpresa ushishishi_.- Se levantó muy lentamente atravesando su habitación descalzo para no hacer ruido alguno. Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta esperó hasta que los pasos se acercaran, listo para atacar abrió y se lanzó con fuerza sobre él...

-_Te tengo estúpido, ¿creíste que ibas a vencer al verdadero príncipe de este castillo? _

_-uh, podría bajarse de mi por favor…- _esa era una voz que conocía pero…no podía identificar a quien le pertenecía.

- ¿_Quien eres? ¿Qué haces en mi castillo? si no me respondes te matare ahora mismo _- dijo Belphegor sacando sus cuchillas e inclinándose más sobre la persona que tenía atrapada bajo él para poder verle mejor el rostro.

- _Soy Fran, señor _- dijo en un tono monótono, quizás algo sarcástico y sin ninguna señal de miedo.

-¿_Fran? ¿Eres la rana estúpida?- _Bel no se lo podía creer, nunca había visto su rostro porque la rana siempre llevaba su mascará puesta, pero ahora no la tenía. Ya acostumbrado a la poca luz podía ver bien el rostro del joven que tenía debajo de él, tenía los ojos verdes, el cabello liso y del mismo color, una piel pálida y tersa, aunque estaba serio esa imagen hizo al príncipe sonrojarse un poco, cosa que su gran flequillo tapó.

-_Si, soy la rana estúpida, y usted es el príncipe falso_- al decir esto apareció una vena en la frente de bel por el enojo que aquel comentario le causó.

-_Como te atreves plebeyo a hablarme de esa forma, te castigaré_.

-_Como si no fuera ya una tortura tener el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, debería ponerse a dieta._

-_Estúpida rana_- dicho esto se levantó y con un brazo levanto a Fran y lo metió a su habitación a empujones.

-_Tu castigo será limpiar el Trono Real del Príncipe.- _dijo como asignando una tarea importantísima.

-_Pero si lo limpie esta mañana.- dijo con su insufrible tono de voz._

_-No me refería a la silla... ushishishi, me refería a ese lugar...- _apuntó con decisión hacia el baño.

Normalmente alguien en esa situación diría algo como: "Noooooooooooo, por favor, tenga compasión de mí!"

Y aunque Fran sentía una desesperación similar no iba a darle la satisfacción al rubio de verlo de esa manera.

-¿_no cree que debería hacerlo mañana en la mañana? esta es una hora extraña para limpiar el baño_.- Bel se sentió un poco frustrado y cabreado por no poder sacarle ni una sola mueca de horror o disconformidad, por lo que pensó en otra estrategia y una nueva utilidad para ese muchacho.

-_Entonces… vigilaras toda la noche, Jill puede entrar en cualquier momento con la intención de matarme y tienes que defender a tu príncipe._

-_Usted sólo quiere tenerme en su habitación hasta mañana, príncipe pervertido._

_-Claro que no!, quien querría una rana en su habitación toda la noche?_

-_Usted…_

_-Estás tentando tu suerte estúpida rana. Sólo has lo que te pido, sólo debes vigilar_.- dicho esto bel se encaminó a su cama, y se acostó sólo con su pantalón.

_-Ésto me gano por hacer favores..._

_-Déjame dormir Rana, mañana puedes dormir todo el día, te doy permiso…_

A los pocos minutos el príncipe se quedó dormido profundamente.

Fran, que estaba parado en medio de la habitación, ya aburrido se acercó a la cama para ver si el príncipe dormía. Esa noche había luna llena, las cortinas estaban abiertas, y la luz que emanaba ese ser celeste iluminaba la habitación del príncipe, así que se podía ver claramente todo en esa recamara incluyendo el cuerpo y especialmente el rostro de Belphegor.

"_Después de todo es un príncipe apuesto_" pensó sin siquiera cambiarle el indiferente rostro, pero los buenos observadores se hubieran dado cuenta de un pequeño sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Jamás había estado tan cerca del rubio sin algo que los separe, cómo la máscara.

Belphegor realmente era fastidioso con Fran cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero algo dentro del sirviente nació en ese instante, y quien no hubiera caído bajo el hechizo del príncipe en ese momento de haberlo visto, dormido apaciblemente, parecía casi un ángel.

-_Me pregunto…cómo serán…- _se acercaba cada vez más a bel, se sentó en el borde de su cama y se acercó más a su rostro.

-_Necesito verlos…-_parecía hipnotizado por ese impulsivo sentimiento de descubrir algo que nadie podría precisar - "_aaah? que me está sucediendo, yo no lo necesito…pero…solo mirare un poco…"- _pensó ya cediendo completamente a su deseo.

Fran con una mano levantó despacio y con mucho cuidado el flequillo rubio del joven dormido, quería ver sus ojos, esos ojos misteriosos que siempre estaban ocultos. Pudo ver claramente sus parpados pálidos y unas largas pestañas que le daba un toque de inocencia.

-_O vaya, que decepción, no tiene nada de otro mundo, creí que tendría una cicatriz o algo así, y por eso que usaba esa flequillo, que corriente…_

Hubiera seguido diciendo otras cosas sobre su molestia, pero aquellos ojos se abrieron y capturaron en su mirada a Fran.

-_Ushishishi ¿Que haces en mi cama rana pervertida?- le preguntó con interés, encontrando esa situación muy interesante._

-…- Fran miró a bel de manera fría, pero sabía que tenía que responder esa incómoda pregunta. Su situación no era la más fácil de explicar, aún estaba con su mano en la frente del príncipe y su rostro muy cerca del otro joven.

_- y bien? _

_- No hago nada…-_dijo quitando su mano y a punto de levantarse, cuando bel lo detiene con su mano sujetándolo por alrededor de la cintura.

_-Ven ranita, vamos a jugar…- _dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una juguetona y sexy.

-De repente sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.- le respondió mostrando por primera vez gestos de incomodidad.

-_Yo te quitaré esa sensación, ushishishi…_

Lo jaló a la cama mientras se subía a él como en el pasillo.

-_Bel-sempai…déjeme salir, no quiero jugar._

-_Este no es cualquier juego ranita, te va a gustar…_

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo sin moverse._

Bel contempló por un momento al que había tomado prisionero, verlo ahí, a su merced lo excitaba aún más, así que se recostó suavemente sobre Fran y con un poco de agresividad juntó sus labios con los de la ranita que aún se resistía, pero que terminó cediendo, fue un beso intenso, en el que exigía poder y dominación.

_-Te dije que te iba a gustar…- _dijo en un susurro Bel, dejando sin palabras a su sirviente.

El rubio bajó a su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, mientras que Fran comenzaba a gemir de placer mientras que con sus manos tocaba el cuerpo de bel aferrándolo más a sí.

El principe, ya impaciente comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Fran con pequeños tirones, primero le sacó el chaleco que llevaba, después su polera, tocando su pecho con un poco de presión, como tratando que no le faltara un centímetro de su cuerpo por recorrer, después mientras volvía a besarlo en la boca, llevó sus manos al pantalón del sirviente, este se estremeció un poco, y con caricias algo demandantes lo calmó.

Después prosiguió, primero pasaba sus dedos por fuera de su pantalón, después metió una mano y le acaricio las piernas y con la otra le tomó el rostro para no permitirle dejar de besarlo. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos el mayor le sacó el pantalón a Fran, estaba ansioso por verlo completamente indefenso.

-_Bel-sempai! ¿qué hace? - _La ranita estaba un poco asustada, habían sido muchas experiencias nuevas en tan poco tiempo_. _

-_Tranquilo ranita, todo va a estar bien, solo relájate y déjate llevar._

El miembro de Belphegor estaba ya casi duro, esa bendita rana sin hacer mucho lograba poner así al príncipe. Mientras le besaba el cuello frotaba su cuerpo contra el de Fran y este podía sentir, gracias a la fricción de sus cuerpos, algo duro en aquella zona baja de su cuerpo que le hacía sentir realmente bien.

-_Fran... _-El príncipe con un intenso sonrojo en el rostro por la gran excitación que lo consumía se abrió el cierre del pantalón bajándolo un poco.

-_Quieres que…yo…- _automáticamente el menor se acercó a Bel que se había sentado junto a el, le quitó los pantalones y tomó con sus manos el miembro del príncipe, siendo inexperto en esas cosas no sabía qué hacer, pero siguió sus instintos y comenzó a lamérselo y metérselo en la boca - _muy bien ranita…aahh…ahh…más rápido_- hasta que estuvo muy duro, después bel levantó el rostro de Fran y le besó intensamente, lo recostó en la cama y le quitó su ropa interior.

-_Bel-sempai…- _dijo casi en un susurro suplicante.

-_Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso_.

Belphegor primero le metió dos dedos – _Es para que después no te duela tanto _– le dijo al ver una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro del menor, después lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio.

-_Duele…aaah...- _por ser la primera vez del más joven el dolor era intenso, Bel lo tomaba con calma, pero cada vez su impaciencia era mayor, queriendo más y más.

Veía y disfrutaba el vaivénde las caderas de Fran, estaba conciente del dolor que debía de estar sintiendo, pero su cuerpo le pedía más agresividad, así que aumentaba el ritmo gradualmente; por su lado el sirviente sentía cada vez menos dolor y empezaba a gustarle cada vez más.

Bel comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y rapidez, Fran arqueaba su espalda y gemía sin contenerse, era un gemido en el que se mezclaba dolor y placer que excitaban aún más al príncipe.

El miembro de Fran estaba completamente duro, y se vino en el abdomen de Bel, y este se corrio dentro de su querida ranita.

Muy agitados se dieron un apasionado beso, sus cuerpos mojados y muy cansados solo querían descansar, pero sus mentes no querían que acabara ese momento.

Se acostaron en la gran cama del Bel, se miraron y…

-_Tu eres MI ranita, que no se te olvide.- le dijo con autoridad._

_-Y tú eres MI príncipe pervertido. _

Se abrazaron tiernamente, y cuando se disponían a dormir Bel rompe el silencio.

_-Fran, cuando yo te pedí que vigilaras por si venía Jill, ¿Por qué dijiste "esto me gano por hacer favores"?_

_-Es que el otro príncipe falso me pidió por favor que instale unas cámaras y micrófonos de vigilancia en este pasillo, para ver lo que usted hacía, las deje funcionando y cuando me iba usted me atacó._

_-…¿Qué?!_

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**Sí, se lo que piensan, ese Jill es medio sicópata por querer vigilar a Bel las 24 horas del día XD. Acepto críticas constructivas, amenazas, ovaciones, monumentos a mi grandeza XD jajaja, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques XD todo es bienvenido. **_

_**Cuídense y déjenme sus apreciadas opiniones para aplicarlas en mis siguientes fanfics. Chaitoo.**_

_**PD: Tengo un poco de curiosidad, quisiera saber si hay algun "Fundashi" (?, nosé si se escribe así XD , por si acaso, eso se refiere a un chico que lee yaoi) entre mis maravillosos lectores.**_


End file.
